everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina Apprentice
|} Sabrina Apprentice is a 2013-introduced all around character. She is part of The Sorcerer's Apprentice as the next titular character, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side because she is confined to only two basic spells, and she deeply desires to learn more magic. Character Personality Sabrina is definitely fit to be the next Sorcerer's Apprentice. She is mischievous, curious, and unafraid to break the rules. She does have limits, though: she wouldn't rebel against the legacy system, and she wouldn't learn more magic before it's time to do so (as much as she wants to). She does, however, go on frequent hat raids, much to the annoyance of her peers. There have been incidents where they had to force her to return a hat. She believes that the hats will give her more magic power, and it will help her practice stealing the sorcerer's hat for real. It is uncertain if this will be a lifelong habit, or if she will stop when that part of her story passes. While Sabrina is unsure if she wants to spend her life stuck in an apprenticeship, she very much looks forward to her story. It is important to her to actually know her magic and use more spells, especially because it was forbidden to her all her life. Actually, it is still off limits in her teens, and will continue to be until she graduates Ever After High. At the rate things are going though, this isn't certain. Sabrina sides with the Royals so that her apprenticeship will commence. She believes that without the legacy system, advancing in magic will never be allowed. Technically, rebelling against the system would mean that Sabrina could learn her magic at any time without being confined to an apprenticeship, but for unknown reasons, she does not seem to comprehend this. Outside of her story, Sabrina is laid-back and friendly. She took up a few hobbies for fun outside of school, including playing role-playing video games and writing joke books (even if they are very cheesy). She also loves sweets and pizza. Her love of hats goes far beyond stealing them; she actually has encyclopedic knowledge on how they are made and can name numerous varieties of them by memory. Sabrina is loyal and supportive to those she cares about. She tries to lend a helping hand to those who need it, but she's useless if the problem's solution is magic. Situations like that peeve her so much that others don't find it very pleasant. Around crushes, Sabrina avoids making eye contact. However, being easy to read, it is not hard to tell when she feels that way about the other person. Appearance Sabrina has a light skin tone and gray eyes. She wears pink lip stick and black mascara. She has long blond hair that extends to her hips. Her bangs are jagged, the center being longer than the sides. She also has a thick strand of hair over her shoulder. She normally wears blue, yellow, tan, and brown in her outfits. Fairy tale – The Sorcerer's Apprentice How the Story Goes In The Sorcerer's Apprentice, an old sorcerer left his shop while his apprentice continued doing his chores. When the apprentice got tired of fetching water with a pail, he cast a spell on a broom to do it for him. However, this spell was beyond the apprentice's training, so the broom was out of control and flooded water everywhere. The apprentice tried to split the broom into two pieces with an axe, but the pieces gained sentience and fetched more water. The sorcerer came back and reversed the spell, before telling the apprentice that only the master should call powerful spirits like that. How does Sabrina Apprentice come into it? Eventually, the apprentice fully learned his magic. He married and their daughter is Sabrina Apprentice. She will eventually learn her magic the same way her father did; starting an apprenticeship with a sorcerer, and that will include reliving the broom incident from the story. It will take many years to complete, but eventually she will have continued the story by doing so. Relationships Family Sabrina's parents are the Sorcerer's Apprentice and his wife. Friends Paul Thumb Sabrina and Paul often team up in their pranking schemes. For instance, Paul has helped Sabrina many times with her hat raids, and Sabrina has helped Paul with slapstick tricks like leaving a bucket over the door hinge. They sometimes combine these skills for tricks like hanging a giant's underpants up a flagpole, which is the most infamous thing they've done. Besides their love of pranks, they also bond over video games. Both of them use their DMs (see Trivia) to play primarily RPGs and fighting games. Hoi Chi.Ke Sabrina and Hoi weren't friends in Nursery Rhyme school, but they came around after that. The reason was that Sabrina thought that Hoi was boring, and Hoi thought Sabrina was trouble. When they got to know each other, they found that there was more to them. They have been friends ever since. Both of them bond over introverted activities like discussing movies and books. They also both like to have writing sessions together. George Makemnoit George is Sabrina's voice of reason. Sometimes, if one of her plans gets too out of hand, George always gives a warning. Most of the time, Sabrina will listen and rethink it. There have only been a few occasions where she hasn't, including her infamous underpants flag. Besides this, Sabrina helps George by trying to help him have fun, since he can be kind of stuffy. Pets Besen is Sabrina's animal companion. He is a an owl with brown and yellow feathers and large blue eyes. More details coming soon... Romance Sabrina has never had a real relationship before. However, she has had crushes before, primarily Lilly Weightless, the royal daughter of the Light Princess. Enemies At the moment, Sabrina doesn't have any real enemies. Outfits Casual: For her casual outfit, Sabrina wears a denim blue tank top with golden yellow stars on it. Underneath it is a vibrant blue skirt that extends past her fingertips (but still a little far above the knees) and is lined with golden yellow stars and wavy lines. Over the tank top, Sabrina wears a brown bolero with a tan color at the end of the sleeves to resemble broomsticks. For footwear, Sabrina wears dark yellow boots with longer white socks. In her hair, she wears a star shaped clip. Trivia * Sabrina's birthday is on August 23rd. Her star sign is Virgo and her birthstone is peridot. * Sabrina's favorite game console is the DM (Dual Mirror). The concept was created by Pearlstarlight as a spoof of the Nintendo DS. * Besen's name is derived from "besen" the German word for "broom". This matches up with The Sorcerer's Apprentice being of German origin. Quotes * "Oh come on! I'm just here for your hat!" * "We've got this!" * "I have to live my story! It's the only way I'll ever fully learn magic!" Gallery add photos! Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:PearlStarLight Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice